


Цветka смерть (Morte di fiore)

by Enid_Black



Series: Challenge in Italiano [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, anche quando si ammala
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Storia scritta per l'Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 del Gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/!Prompt: 25 dicembre.Yuuri sa chi è la sua anima gemella, Viktor invece no, e non la prende bene.Certo, magari ammalarsi per mal d'amore potrebbe essere eccessivo, ma Viktor Nikiforov non è altro che extra anche in questo.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Challenge in Italiano [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/824352
Kudos: 4





	Цветka смерть (Morte di fiore)

Non avrebbe neanche dovuto esserci al palazzetto, tornato da poco dal proprio campionato nazionale giapponese, ma la Wi-fi all’appartamento dove vivevano Phichit e lui faceva schifo, e Yuuri aveva convenientemente programmato una pausa per l’orario in cui si sarebbe tenuto il programma libero dell’ultimo gruppo del campionato nazionale russo. Seduto su una delle sedie della zona di allenamento, in un angolo, con un bento aperto e il suo pranzo approvato dal nutrizionista pronto, aveva infilato le cuffie e si era perfino portato il portatile invece del solo cellulare. Anche Celestino sapeva ormai che non c’era nulla da fare e non lo disturbava: quando pattinava Viktor Nikiforov, nessuno poteva distoglierlo dal guardarlo.

Era il suo pattinatore preferito, quello per cui da ragazzino aveva fatto le ore piccole per seguirlo anche coi fusi orari più inclementi, l’atleta a cui si ispirava, a cui puntava.

Era anche la sua _anima gemella_.

E no, non lo diceva per essere “teatrale”, non era la cotta da adolescente per una star: tutti sapevano che le anime gemelle sentivano ognuno le sensazioni, l’umore, il dolore o la gioia dell’altro. Le prime volte, Yuuri aveva dato la colpa all’emozione, a quelle farfalle nello stomaco che partivano ogni volta che lo vedeva saltare, però poi… Era stata Yuuko a fargli notare come ogni caduta, per quanto rara, di Viktor, gli si riverberasse addosso. Quando pattinava Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri stava fermo immobile e cercava di non distrarlo. Yuuri ancora chiedeva scusa per ogni sua caduta, ogni suo livido.

Si sistemò comodo sul sedile e non sussultò neanche quando Phichit gli si sedette accanto, allungandogli una bottiglia di acqua. La prese e l’aprì, bevendo.

“Hanno già iniziato?” chiese l’altro pattinatore, rubando un auricolare a Yuuri.

“Riscaldamento del secondo gruppo. Viktor pattina per penultimo.”

“Certo che gareggiare il giorno del compleanno…”

“Eh, non è mica colpa sua se è nato il 25 dicembre.” Rispose rassegnato Yuuri.

“Suppongo di no… com’è stato lo short?” chiese Phichit. Yuuri sospirò.

“Bello. Meraviglioso. Tecnicamente ineccepibile… ma è così triste, Phichit…”

“Perché non gli scrivi?” chiese, per l’ennesima volta, il suo coinquilino.

“No. Non finché non sarò degno di pattinare sul suo stesso ghiaccio.”

“Oddio Yuuri, sei arrivato alle qualificazioni del Grand Prix…”

“E non sono arrivato in finale. È chiaro che…”

Yuuri smise di parlare, la voce mozzata da un dolore fortissimo alla bocca dello stomaco, i polmoni gli bruciarono tutto un tratto e il respiro gli si seccò in gola. Si portò le mani al petto, era come uno dei suoi attacchi di panico, ma no, era anche peggio. Si girò verso Phichit, e vide l’amico con lo sguardo impietrito verso il computer. Uno spasmo di respiro gli permise di prendere fiato, sentì il suo legame con Viktor permearsi di paura, terrore, e si girò anche lui di nuovo verso lo schermo. Al centro della pista, Viktor Nikiforov era accasciato su se stesso, ed attorno a lui si spargevano sul ghiaccio petali lilla e viola di erica ed anemoni.

_Hanahaki._

Yuuri si alzò di scatto, rovesciando il computer sul sedile accanto, facendo staccare l’auricolare e fuoriuscire i commenti sconvolti dei cronisti, mentre la gola gli si chiudeva di nuovo, e stavolta non avrebbe saputo dire se era Viktor che rischiava di soffocare ( _colpa sua, era tutta colpa sua)_ oppure il suo stesso panico che lo avviluppava.

Phichit gli fu di fronte in un baleno,

“Yuuri!” esclamò, ma ormai i suoni gli giungevano attutiti, e un cerchio nero si stringeva di fronte ai suoi occhi. Fece a tempo ad accostarsi al muro prima che ogni suono svanisse, ogni luce si spegnesse.

*****

“COACH CELESTINO!! COACH, AIUTO!!” aveva gridato il giovane thailandese, mentre cercava di capire se Yuuri fosse ancora vivo. Respirava. Il trambusto all’esterno della sala riscaldamento gli fece capire che l’allenatore aveva sentito il suo richiamo.

“Phichit che suc… YUURI! Che è successo, Phichit?”

“Nikiforov… Nikiforov ha iniziato a vomitare petali e Yuuri non riusciva a respirare…” l’allenatore impallidì.

“Diamine… Yuuri si è spaventato?” Phichit scosse la testa.

“Coach… Yuuri è la sua anima gemella, è impallidito e si è raggelato prima ancora che lo inquadrassero.” Rispose il ragazzo. Yuuri lo aveva _supplicato_ di non dire a nessuno di questa cosa, e anche Phichit lo aveva scoperto quasi per caso, e perché non aveva potuto far a meno di notare tutte le precauzioni che Yuuri prendeva durante le gare di Nikiforov e le scuse tutte le volte che cadeva.

La serie di improperi in italiano emessi dall’allenatore non lo sorprese, non quanto il fatto che gli stesse credendo senza discutere.

“Devo contattare Feltsman… dobbiamo portare Yuuri in Russia… e il prima possibile.” Disse l’allenatore. “Fallo rinvenire, chiama un taxi e andate a casa, fagli la valigia. Non c’è un minuto da perdere.”

Phichit annuì, e si girò verso Yuuri proprio mentre questi iniziava a riaprire gli occhi.

“Forza Yuuri,” gli disse Phichit aiutandolo a rialzarsi, “devi andare in Russia.”

“CHE?”

*****

Aprendo gli occhi la prima cosa che notò furono le luci soffuse. La seconda, una fastidiosa cannula nel naso. La terza, Yakov che bisbigliava al telefono in inglese, anche se era troppo stanco per capire cosa dicesse.

Gli faceva male tutto, il torace, le gambe, le braccia. Ogni respiro bruciava, era tentato di smettere. Gemette, nel tentare di trovare una posizione meno dolorosa.

“Ehi, Vitya…” riaprì gli occhi che non si era accorto di aver chiuso. Yakov aveva messo via il telefono e faceva male vedere il vecchio allenatore fissarlo con tanta pena e preoccupazione negli occhi.

“Yakov…” tossì violentemente, e qualcosa gli rimase attaccato al labbro. Fece per tirare su la mano e levarlo, ma le dita grosse e delicate dell’uomo che lo aveva allenato da quando aveva dodici anni fecero prima di lui. Gli fermò la mano però prima che potesse ritrarla, per vedere cosa fosse.

Un petalo.

Sollevò di colpo lo sguardo, sentendo il sangue che gli sfuggiva dal viso, terrorizzato.

“Shhh… andrà tutto bene, Vitya, non ti preoccupare…”

“Ma… la цветka смерть … sto morendo, vero?”

“No. No, Vitya, non morirai. Sta venendo qua… è in volo ora…”la voce di Yakov era bassa e una mano gli spostò la frangia appiccicata sulla fronte. Queste cure forse lo spaventavano più del resto. Viktor voleva davvero sapere chi fosse, e chiedere ancora, ma si sentiva così stanco. Prese fiato per chiedere almeno il nome, ma un altro accesso di tosse lo costrinse prima a reclinarsi su un lato e poi, esausto, a chiudere gli occhi e cedere alla fatica.

*****

Yuuri non poteva credere di dover salire di nuovo su un aereo. Non voleva andare, non così, ma non poteva neanche _non_ andare. La Hanahaki… erica e anemone, abbandono e solitudine, mentre lui voleva solo sentirsi degno di condividere il ghiaccio con Viktor. Phichit l’aveva trascinato a casa, e gli stava svuotando i cassetti per fare la valigia.

“Ciao Ciao ha detto che ti verrà a prendere tra mezz’ora, credo abbia già parlato con Feltsman, o almeno stava provando a chiamarlo. Cavolo, Yuuri, mi hai fatto prendere un accidente… come stai?”

Quella era un’ottima domanda.

A cui Yuuri non sapeva rispondere.

La crisi acuta si era ritirata, sapeva che Viktor era stato portato in un ospedale specializzato, trasferito d’urgenza a Mosca, internet era impazzito per la notizia, Phichit gli aveva spento il cellulare perché le notifiche su Nikiforov lo stavano facendo squillare di continuo. Lui sentiva i polmoni pesanti, respirare era faticoso eppure sapeva, istintivamente, che era l’unica cosa che poteva continuare a fare.

“Me… meglio. Non so cosa avrei fatto senza di te, Phichit.”

“Eh, ricordatelo quando sarai felicemente sposato con Nikiforov…”

“PHICHIT!”

“Sì, sì, lo so, sei convinto che ti odierà. Magari fattelo dire da lui prima di autoconvincertene, eh”.

Yuuri avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma per prima cosa, Phichit aveva molto probabilmente ragione, in secondo luogo… il dolore si stava riacutizzando. Iniziò a respirare a fondo, e dall’altro lato sentì come se una parte del dolore passasse a lui e quindi si allontanasse da Viktor. Poteva solo sperare che fosse così.

“Yuuri?” Phichit lo guardava preoccupato. Gli occhi di Yuuri si riempirono di lacrime.

“È colpa mia, è tutta colpa mia, Phichit…” il ragazzo più giovane lasciò cadere la felpa della nazionale giapponese nella valigia e si affrettò ad abbracciare Yuuri.

“Shh… si risolverà tutto, vedrai.”

*****

Celestino sapeva che i suoi improperi stavano diventando via via più fantasiosi, ma non riusciva proprio ad evitarlo. Comprensibilmente, Feltsman tardava a rispondere, e lui e Yuuri erano già all’aeroporto, pronti ad imbarcarsi per Mosca.

Finalmente, dopo l’ennesima “miseria” gettata contro il telefono, la linea si connesse. Meglio ancora che Yuuri fosse andato a prendere dei the.

“Cialdini, non è il momento per le chiamate di cortes…” iniziò il collega più anziano, la voce stanca e preoccupata.

“So chi è l’anima gemella di Nikiforov, sono con lui, l’aereo parte tra mezz’ora e arriverà a Mosca. Ti ho già girato l’itinerario.”

“Дерьмо… come fai a saperlo? Sei sicuro?”

“Perché è uno dei miei pattinatori. Sì, sono sicuro, quando Nikiforov ha avuto l’attacco in riscaldamento, lui ne ha avuto uno identico.” Gli rispose.

“Dannazione, lo sapeva di essere la sua anima gemella? Perché non si è messo in contatto prima?” la voce di Feltsman era tra il sollevato e l’infuriato.

“Penso di sì, ma…” Celestino sospirò. “È lunga da spiegare. Ma ti assicuro che non avrebbe mai voluto questo: Katsuki idolatra Nikiforov. Feltsman, manda qualcuno all’aeroporto, devo andare che hanno chiamato il nostro volo per l’imbarco.”

“Troverai qualcuno. E… Cialdini… grazie.”

“Ci mancherebbe, non c’è bisogno di ringraziare. Probabilmente dovremo parlare un po’ quando arrivo.”

“Mi troverete all’ospedale.” Gli assicurò l’uomo.

“Digli di tenere duro.”

La chiamata si chiuse e Celestino accettò il the che gli porse Yuuri, ed entrambi fecero in modo di finirlo prima di entrare in aereo.

*****

In ospedale, Yakov faceva avanti e indietro per il corridoio, cercando di evitare di disturbare il riposo di Vitya. Dannazione, solo quel ragazzo poteva ammalarsi di цветka смерть per autoconvincimento. Anche i medici erano sorpresi. Anche perché l’insorgenza era stata improvvisa: l’ultima lastra di Viktor risaliva ai primi di dicembre, quando aveva fatto un controllo di routine prima della finale del Grand Prix.

“Succede, a volte, se ci sono dispiaceri che si accumulano.” Gli avevano risposto i dottori. La cosa non gli aveva impedito di impilare altre parolacce.

La porta in fondo al corridoio si aprì, e la persona che lo salutò era inconfondibilmente Cialdini. Accanto a lui, un ragazzo di media altezza, capelli scuri, occhiali, pallido come il suo Vitya, con il terrore negli occhi.

“Cialdini,” lo apostrofò Yakov, riconoscendo alla fine anche il pattinatore, “Katsuki. Ben arrivati, e grazie per essere corsi.”

“Feltsman, avrei preferito ci fossimo rivisti in gara, ma…”

“Lo so, lo so.” Si girò verso Katsuki, che si raddrizzò, inghiottendo a vuoto.

“Coach Feltsman io… le chiedo perdono per tutto questo…” iniziò.

“Sciocchezze ragazzo, entra dentro adesso, i medici hanno detto che l’insorgenza è stata improvvisa e che si è aggravato molto troppo velocemente, sono preoccupati. Se davvero sei chi dici di essere… fila dentro. Il tuo allenatore mi terrà compagnia.”

Katsuki si ritrasse nelle spalle, forse era stato brusco ma _dannazione_. Ci pensò Cialdini ad appoggiargli saldamente le mani sulle spalle e a spingerlo dentro la porta che Yakov aveva convenientemente aperto.

Yakov sperava con tutto il cuore che sarebbe bastato.

*****

Udì a malapena la porta aprirsi, la voce del suo allenatore fuori, e poi la porta richiudersi. Passi incerti si avvicinarono al letto.

Quando quella mano calda, dalle dita leggermente più corte ma più grandi delle sue, si intrecciò con la sua, la prima cosa che Viktor notò fu che il dolore al petto sembrò diminuire. Quando il pollice iniziò ad accarezzarne il dorso, sentì il sospiro del tocco sul suo stesso polpastrello. Quando quella voce gli giunse all’orecchio, fu la prima volta da quando era collassato sul ghiaccio che riuscì a sentire un suono nitido senza che sembrasse perforargli le tempie. Sentì la stanchezza cadergli addosso, ma il sonno che lo attirava ora sembrava ristoratore, non un preludio al nulla.

Quando aprì gli occhi, le luci erano ancora soffuse, e forse era anche notte fuori. La cannula era sempre al suo posto, sempre fastidiosa, anche se ora sembrava molto meno necessaria. Non c’era più Yakov nella stanza. La sua mano destra era racchiusa in altre due mani, e una testa nera era appoggiata sul letto, voltata verso di lui ma con i capelli che coprivano gli occhi. Divincolò la mano destra, liberandola, e delicatamente sollevò la frangia, e forse non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi quando il tocco si riflesse sulla sua stessa fronte, ma non poté fermare il singhiozzo. Si portò la mano sinistra alla bocca, restio a svegliare il ragazzo.

E a guardarlo meglio…

Lui lo conosceva.

Ricordava di averlo visto crescere nella categoria juniores fino a vincere Junior Worlds due anni prima. Ricordava di averlo seguito, di aver ammirato il modo in cui riusciva a creare musica danzando sul ghiaccio (e aveva riconosciuto alcune ispirazioni prese da lui, sempre almeno una in ogni programma, sempre come sene fossero la parte centrale, come se il resto vi fosse costruito attorno), e poi cercato di evitare perché gli faceva male vedere un pattinatore così bravo cadere ancora e ancora. Gli sembrava sempre di sentire l’eco delle cadute… _l’eco delle…_

Ma quanto era stato stupido?

Anni a pensare che la sua anima gemella non avesse capito che era lui. Anni a cercare di distinguere il vero dal falso tutte le volte che qualcuno aveva detto di _sentirlo_. Falsi e bugiardi che volevano solo _Viktor Nikiforov, vincitore delle olimpiadi_.

E poi.

 _Yuuri Katsuki_.

Un pattinatore. I cui dolori si potevano confondere coi suoi. Viktor ricordava un’intervista, qualche anno prima, quando, fresco di vittoria in una gara del Junior Grand Prix, aveva detto che la sua massima aspirazione era avere l’onore di condividere il ghiaccio con lui, con Viktor. Ma allora perché non presentarsi prima?

Il ciclo di pensieri fu interrotto da un movimento del giovane. Vide le mani stringersi, come a sincerarsi che fosse ancora lì, e trovandosi vuote, la testa si levò di scatto, gli occhiali storti, il panico negli occhi arrossati, finché lo sguardo finalmente non si fermò sul suo. La mano destra di Viktor era ancora levata e allungò l’indice finché non si poggiò sul ponticello degli occhiali blu e non li mise al suo posto. Viktor sorrise quando Yuuri arrossì di colpo.

Non sentiva più dolore. Stanchezza sì, ma non dolore. Il respiro non era più una fatica immensa, non gli sembrava più di avere i polmoni in fiamme.

“Ehi.” Disse al ragazzo che sembrava aver spazzato via tutto. “Ciao, Yuuri.” Gli sorrise.

Il rossore se possibile divenne più acceso e Viktor si trovò quasi a ridacchiare.

“Sa…” gracchiò la voce, prima di schiarirsi e ricominciare. “Salve, Nikiforov-san.” Gli rispose. Viktor si abbuiò un po’, il ragazzo si allarmò. “Cioè io…” congiunse le mani di fronte a sé e vi appoggiò la fronte. “Io… io devo chiederle perdono Nikiforov-san, è tutta colpa mia se…”

“Ehi, ehi, ehi, Yuuri… fermati per piacere.” Gli appoggiò la mano sulle mani congiunte e con la sinistra si tirò su fino a sedersi. Il giovane tolse le mani da sotto la sua, e Viktor si sentì ferito, poi lo vide armeggiare col lato del letto fino a far sollevare lo schienale, per alzarsi ed aiutarlo a mettersi comodo. Quando fece per allontanarsi, la mano sinistra afferrò la destra del ragazzo, mentre la destra gli accarezzava una guancia. Sentire il tocco attorno alla sua mano destra e sulla sua guancia sinistra lo fece sorridere di nuovo. “Quindi sei tu… sei davvero tu…” mormorò, ancora un po’ incredulo.

Yuuri lo fissava a bocca aperta, e Viktor stava per ridacchiare di nuovo quando vide quegli occhi castani riempirsi di lacrime e sentì di nuovo montare il panico. “No, ti prego, ti prego non piangere, non so cosa fare quando mi piangono davanti…” Yuuri si affrettò ad asciugarsi gli occhi.

“Mi perdoni Nikiforov-san, ho già fatto danni, forse dovrei lasciarla solo…”

“Viktor.” Gli disse. Katsuki lo guardò interrogativo. “Chiamami Viktor, e dammi del tu, e _ti prego_ , no, non andartene.” Solo la prospettiva di non averlo di fronte gli aveva fatto sentire una fitta alla bocca dello stomaco.

“Vik…tor.” Disse Yuuri, aggiungendo quasi una u in fondo al nome, ricadendo nel suo accento giapponese e Viktor gli sorrise. Usò la mano che stava ancora stringendo per attirare l’altro atleta fino a che non si sedette sul letto. “Io non… perdonami, ti prego.” aggiunse il ragazzo.

“Non so cosa devo perdonarti…” gli rispose sottovoce lui, mentre rincorreva al contrario una lacrima sfuggita.

“Io… io ti ho fatto ammalare.” Rispose Katsuki, abbassando il capo, sfuggendo il contatto coi suoi occhi. Viktor lo studiò.

“Sapevi che ero io la tua anima gemella?” gli chiese. Yuuri annuì.

“Sì io… io l’ho scoperto circa sette anni fa… io… una mia amica si accorse che ogni volta che cadevi, molto di rado, non come me, io dopo ero dolorante…” disse sottovoce. “Ero già un tuo fan…”

“E perché non mi hai contattato?” gli chiese Viktor, forse un po’ ferito, ma soprattutto perché non ne capiva il motivo.

“Perché non ne ero degno! Non volevo incontrarti e costringerti ad accollarti la mia presenza solo perché ero la tua anima gemella. Volevo incontrarti sul ghiaccio, da pari, volevo che tu fossi fiero di me, fiero di avermi come anima gemella, per questo ho iniziato a gareggiare… ma sono un debole, sono un pattinatore qualsiasi, e tu sei il leggendario Viktor Nikiforov, sei quello che ha salvato Makkachin da un brutto posto quando avevi sedici anni mentre io a sedici anni mi nascondevo per non farmi bullizzare… io non… non potevo farmi vedere da te, non finché non me lo fossi meritato.” Yuuri disse tutto d’un fiato, e Viktor da una parte voleva arrabbiarsi, dall’altra, specie così vicini, sentiva il rimorso acuto dell’altro ragazzo. Sentiva che non c’era cattiveria in quegli anni di attesa, solo un’immensa insicurezza (la stessa che sentiva a volte in se stesso e che forse, a ricordarsi le date, avrebbe potuto far collimare con ogni singola gara di Yuuri).

“Tu lo meriti.” Gli rispose, “Lo meriti a prescindere, perché non sono un dio, non sono un genio, un benefattore, sono un atleta, e qualsiasi persona merita di stare sul ghiaccio con me, tanto più un altro atleta.” Con la mano libera gli alzò il viso, prendendogli il mento tra indice e pollice finché i loro sguardi non si incontrarono di nuovo, “E io ti ho visto Yuuri, anche se non avevo capito perché ogni volta che ti vedevo cadere mi faceva male dentro, tu non sei un pattinatore qualsiasi, tu sei un artista, un meraviglioso danzatore ed io, _io_ dovrei essere onorato dalla tua ammirazione e di dividere il ghiaccio con te. Io sono già fiero di te.”

Yuuri lo fissava incredulo, e Viktor stesso era sorpreso della sua tirata. D’un tratto, si sentì di nuovo stanco, era di nuovo faticoso tenere gli occhi aperti. “Yuuri…”

“Viktor… riposati, ne hai bisogno…” gli disse lui, abbassando di nuovo il letto.

“Yuuri… non andartene per piacere…” la mano calda gli scostò la frangia dalla fronte e lui fece lo sforzo di aprire gli occhi.

“No… non me ne vado, sto qui con te, ok?”. Viktor annuì, raccogliendo le forze per spostarsi di lato. Batté due volte con la mano accanto a sé. Yuuri lo guardò, mordendosi il labbro (e lui ne sentì il tocco fantasma, che lo fece di nuovo sorridere).

“Qui…” lo esortò Viktor e sorrise quando Yuuri cedette alla sua richiesta. Cercò la sua mano con la propria e la strinse, intrecciando le dita. Yuuri arrossì di nuovo gli scostò la frangia dagli occhi.

“Riposa Viktor, ok? Parliamo domani.”

*****

Yuuri non era tanto sicuro di voler credere a tutto quello che era successo in quei giorni. Due giorni. Due giorni di panico totale, sensi di colpa e… Viktor. Che ancora dormiva, mentre gli stava quasi sbavando sulla maglietta, respirando senza problemi. Yuuri chiuse gli occhi e cercò di scacciare l’immagine dell’altra metà della sua anima riversa sul ghiaccio, il bruciore ai polmoni. Evidentemente si era mosso, o qualcosa del genere, perché sentì una voce assonnata chiamarlo,

“Yuuri?”

Prendendo un respiro tremolante, riaprì gli occhi. Viktor si era in effetti svegliato, si era alzato leggermente dalla sua posizione per guardarlo.

“Buongiorno…” gli disse, cercando di sorridergli.

“Buongiorno a te… che è successo? Ti ho sentito…” si toccò il petto. Yuuri scosse il capo.

“Niente di grave, solo… ricordi. Stai bene ora?” gli chiese, non resistendo a spostare di lato il ciuffo che, libero da prodotti, continuava a cadergli sugli occhi. Viktor gli sorrise e Yuuri si sentì mancare il fiato, di nuovo, anche se in un modo piacevole stavolta.

“Sì… sì, credo di sì. Non brucia più tutto. Oh, ecco… era quello che stavi ricordando?” Yuuri poté solo annuire, “Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare…” aggiunse. Yuuri sgranò gli occhi,

“Ti dispiac… Viktor, ma è per colpa mia che…” Viktor fece segno di diniego.

“No, no. Io… sono io che… e il venticinque…”

“Era il tuo compleanno. Non ti ho nemmeno fatto gli auguri, perdonami.” Si rammaricò Yuuri.

“Sei la persona più dolce che mi potesse capitare.” Gli sorrise Viktor. “E comunque… ora non importa.” Concluse, guardando di lato e con la bocca amaramente piegata per un secondo. Yuuri usò entrambe le mani e le appoggiò sulle guance di Viktor, perché lo guardasse.

“Sì che importa. Qualunque cosa sia, ti fa sentire solo, triste, l’ho sentito durante il programma corto. Non avrei mai voluto farti sentire così… importa eccome e magari non vuoi parlare ora ma… puoi, ok? Con me puoi.” Phichit sarebbe stato orgoglioso di quel suo discorso. Viktor gli sorrise, gli occhi sospettosamente lucidi.

“Ok.”

Viktor si accomodò, stendendosi accanto a Yuuri per guardarlo meglio, e con la mano sinistra gli mandò i capelli indietro, scoprendo gli occhi. A quella distanza, Yuuri lo vedeva ancora bene, e lasciò che l’uomo che aveva ammirato per anni gli esplorasse il viso.

“Yuuri?” iniziò lui d’un tratto.

“Dimmi Viktor.”

“Quando tornerai a Detroit?” gli chiese, la voce un po’ preoccupata.

“Non lo so, in realtà. Mi hanno detto i medici che per evitare che tu abbia ricadute di Hanahaki, è necessario che stiamo fisicamente vicini, almeno per un po’.” Viktor sospirò. “Avevi paura che sarei andato via subito?” gli chiese.

“Sì.”

“Non… non averne. Lo so che è facile a dirsi e che sono un bell’ipocrita nel dirlo, ma non averne. Finché mi vorrai con te, non me ne andrò. Non voglio che tu stia male e…”

“E?”

“E vorrei conoscerti meglio, Viktor.”

“Anche io. Cosa vorresti che fossi per te, Yuuri? Un amico, un mentore? Un fidan…” Yuuri, che sapeva di essere di nuovo color peperone, gli poggiò un dito sulla bocca.

“Viktor. Voglio che tu sia Viktor, né più, né meno. Voglio che facciamo quello che davvero vogliamo, non che sia una recita, una parte.”

Per tutta risposta, Viktor si sporse e lo baciò sulle labbra, lasciando Yuuri completamente spiazzato.

“Non vedo l’ora di conoscerti meglio, mio Yuuri.”


End file.
